


Time Flies By

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Time Flies By [1]
Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: A brief encounter brings memories as well as resolutions.





	Time Flies By

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for March's [VKYaoi's](https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/) Challenge "The Test of Time" It's been a while since I've written stories without smut as the central objective so I hope you can enjoy this anyways XD

Yuto walked hurriedly down the street towards a coffee shop. He was supposed to meet Kousuke soon, but even if he was on time the cold made him not to want to spend that long in the snow covered streets. The blond took his phone out to message his friend, when suddenly a familiar perfume made him look up.

Right there, a few steps from where he now stood he saw the elegant figure of a dark haired man. Yuto felt his heart pound in his chest, thinking of some way to greet him, however once they were close enough; Leoneil took his phone out and walked away like he had not seen the blond standing there.

Yuto felt something colder than the snow stabbing his very heart. He however decided to continue walking towards the coffee shop. If Leoneil didn’t want to speak to him, what else could he do? Chase after him and risk a public ridicule?

Kousuke arrived at the coffee shop soon after, noticing Yuto was sitting in one of the tables at the back. So he walked towards him. “Hey!” he said smiling as he took a seat in front of the blond, he however seemed to be elsewhere. “Yuto?”  Kousuke asked a bit worried.

“Hn?” Yuto came back to reality, noticing Kousuke had arrived. “Oh! Hi…” he smiled however the expression didn’t reach his eyes.

“Are you ok?” Kousuke inquired. “Do you feel sick or something?”

“No, why do you ask?” Yuto took a hand to his face, worried his feelings might have been written all over it.

“You seemed really spaced out…” Kousuke said. “Did you order something already?”

“Not yet, I was waiting for you.” Yuto took the menu. “Do you want to order something in particular?”

“There’s a delicious frappe in here I’ve been waiting all week to order.” Kousuke licked his lips in anticipation.

 “A frappe! In this cold?” Yuto laughed seeming a bit more like himself now. “Suit yourself…”

It had been until the early hours of the morning that Yuto had been able to return to his place. He was really tired after a rehearsal so he went straight to his bed. However, after tossing and turning in his bed for about half an hour he realized sleep seemed to be avoiding him. The blond sighed as he slid a hand over his hair, looking at his cat’ sleeping form next to him.

“What’s wrong with me?” he whispered to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Sighing once more and closing his eyes. His memories taking him right back at Germany. He had spent so much time together with Leoneil that back then it seemed impossible for him to even think of spending one day without talking to him.

During such time, if someone would have told him they wouldn’t even work together anymore in a couple of years he would have called that someone a fool. Leoneil had been the reason he had decided he wanted a career in music, his motivation to improve, his everything. And now…

“Did he forget me already?” Yuto asked himself, straightening his body slightly in bed and taking his phone. Dialing a number and hearing it ring. Feeling startled as he heard the receiver being picked up after only one ring.

Yuto sighed with frustration as he heard it was an automated message from the phone company stating that the number could not be reached. “God I hate you!” he said hanging up and tossing his phone into his bed; crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes as he sighed yet once more. “I wish I could hate you…” 

“Yuto!” Kousuke’s voice took the blond back to the reality once again.

“Oh, Hi… I hadn’t seen you there…” Yuto smiled as he saw Kousuke sitting in front of him.

“This is becoming repetitive…” Kousuke complained. “Are you sure you are ok?”

Yuto sighed crossing his arms over the table they now shared and hiding his face between them.  “I don’t know…” he then slid his iPod towards the drummer. “I haven’t been able to sleep so well, so I’ve been working on a song…”

Kousuke took the iPod, hooking his headphones on it and pushing play. After listening to it for a while, he took them off. “It’s nice but… kinda sad and… angry?”

Yuto looked up slightly. “You think?”

“What’s wrong?” Kousuke insisted. “Do you want to talk about it? Is your cat sick again?”

“Oh no… he is just fine…” Yuto smiled at the mention of his pet. “I’m… I don’t know how I feel…”

“Did someone reject you?” Kousuke tried again.

“Sort of…” Yuto passed a hand over his hair as he straightened up.

Kousuke smiled sympathetically. “There’s plenty of fish in the sea…”

“I know… but deep sea fish is rare…” Yuto sighed as he looked out the window.

“You know deep sea fish shouldn’t be eaten… right?” Kousuke said partly joking

Yuto laughed looking back at the drummer. “Yeah… I probably should have known that from the start… So! Let’s order something… I’m starving!”

“The phone you are trying to reach is currently out of service area.” Yuto sighed once again as he hung up. He was now sitting on a bench at the park. “Maybe he blocked me…” he told himself as he placed his phone in his pocket, getting up and beginning to walk.

The wind was cold but he had wanted to walk by that place again. It was Leoneil’s favorite park and he felt nostalgic as he walked along that path. He remembered walking there silently next to the dark haired almost like it had been yesterday. He could still even smell his perfume in the air. He rolled his eyes at himself thinking that maybe his brain was playing tricks on him, but as he looked ahead he saw Leoneil standing a few steps away, he seemed to be talking on the phone.

Yuto then felt his body freeze in place as he heard his voice. He probably hadn’t seen him yet.

“Yes… I’ll make sure to have that ready for tomorrow, bye…” Leoneil said looking at his phone as he hung up; he however looked up startled as he felt a hand grabbing his arm. His eyes widening behind his dark glasses as he saw Yuto, so he looked away as he tried to release his arm from the blond’ grasp.

“Leo…” Yuto said still not letting go. “We need to talk…”

Leoneil sighed. “Don’t call me Leo; we are not that close…” the dark haired scolded. “There’s nothing to talk about between you and me…” he then tried to fee his arm once again.

“Please…” Yuto insisted. “We have many things to talk about and you know it...”

“Let go of me.” Leoneil requested still looking away. “People will stare at us…”

“Then stop fighting me.” Yuto was determined not to let him go. “Did you block me on your phone?”

Leoneil stopped fighting. The last think he wanted was to make a scene in a public place. “Wow… it took you long enough to figure that one out… you really are slow…” he said as he finally looked back at the blond.

“That’s a really mean thing to say…” Yuto complained.

“So is not calling someone even once in several months.” Leoneil retorted, finally feeling the blond let go of his arm.

“I knew you were mad at me…” Yuto said. “I was hoping you’d get over it…”

“I did…” Leoneil crossed his arms over his chest. “I also got over you…”

Yuto felt once again as if his heart was being stabbed by something cold. “I…” Yuto didn’t really know what to say to that. “Do you hate me?”

“You mean nothing to me… why would I hate you?” Leoneil asked looking away.

Yuto felt a few tears forming in his eyes, so he looked down hoping they would go away. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to be sorry…” Leoneil stated coldly. “Your feelings are not reliable anyways…”

“My feelings for you are real…” Yuto said looking back at the dark haired.

“As real as the wind that flows anywhere it wants I guess…” Leoneil looked back at the blond as well. “Is there anything else you want to say to me?”

“I still love you…” Yuto said feeling a lump in his throat.

“No you don’t…” Leoneil’s eyes seemed to shine with anger behind his dark glasses.

“You cannot know that!” Yuto defended himself.

“I wasn’t the one who abandoned you…” Leoneil looked away once again making sure no one was watching them.

“And still you didn’t follow me either!” Yuto passed a hand over his eyes, drying a few tears that refused to stay inside.

“And what exactly did you expect me to do?” Leoneil asked breaking his coldness with the rawness of his feelings for once.

“I don’t know…” Yuto said looking down still fighting his tears. “Forgive me maybe…”

“You broke my heart…” Leoneil took a sharp breath in, he didn’t want to let his feelings affect him that much, but he realized he was losing the battle against them.    

 “I’m sorry…” Yuto said no longer being able to hold his tears. “But you broke my heart too…”

“There’s no point dwelling in the past then…” Leoneil closed his eyes trying to grab a hold of himself.

“If you really believe that… then… let me prove to you that my feelings are real …” Yuto requested.

“So we can break each other’s hearts once again?” Leoneil inquired.

“I remember you told me once that it didn’t matter if love ended awfully… that it was always fine to try again… did you forget it?” Yuto asked once again wiping his tears away with his hand.

Leoneil sighed looking away. “Please stop crying…”

“Don’t try to change the subject!” Yuto scolded.

“Yes…  I remember what I said…” Leoneil stated still not looking back at him.

Yuto sighed trying to grab a hold of himself. “You also said that the biggest test of love was learning to forgive…”

“I know what I said…” Leoneil finally looked back at the blond. “I lied…”

Yuto looked at the dark haired feeling devastated. His eyes however widened as he felt Leoneil’s hand grabbing at his coat’s collar and pulling him towards him, receiving a rough kiss; barely registering what was happening as the kiss ended as fast as it began.

“I’m not over you…” the dark haired whispered against the bond’s lips, then letting go of him and walking away as fast as he could.

Yuto stayed there, watching him leave as he tried to piece together what the dark haired words really meant. Maybe there was still hope for them. The only thing he could now feel sure about was that he wouldn’t give up just yet. He knew many things could change in little time and he would try to use that in his favor now.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me... this was triggered in my brain by Yuto's cryptic tweets a while ago... (https://twitter.com/NightRetriever/status/964718403259789313 and https://twitter.com/NightRetriever/status/964719392087973888 which I also kinda tried to translate [ here)](https://color-me-blue3.dreamwidth.org/64815.html)


End file.
